JubyPhonic
JubyPhonic, more commonly known as Juby, is a fairly new YouTube singer who started singing in May 2012. She covers mostly English versions of VOCALOID songs, often with her own translyrics and own illustrations. She eventually started to provide subs for her English covers as well, first using YouTube's annotation system and starting from her cover of "Witch Hunt" also providing hardsubs, done by ericaohmg95 and as of recently OccasionalSubs. Her voice has a characteristic stability and clearness yet has a certain bounce and stringyness to it. Her most popular cover is her English "↑Jinsei Game↓" with just over 2 Million views as of February 2015. She often depicts herself with pink/reddish hair, and sometimes rabbit ears, just like her default icon. Aside from singing, she also writes her own comic strip called Juby's Word of the Day. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Toumei Answer" (Transparent Answer) -English ver.- (2012.08.04) # "Aimo" (2012.08.08) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2012.08.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, the Beginning of Love) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Headphone Actor" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "ODDS & ENDS" -English short ver.- (2012.08.31) # "Shotgun・Lovers" -English ver.- (2012.09.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.09.09) # "Dancer In The Dark" feat. JubyPhonic and namikya (2012.09.11) # "Kagerou Days" -English ver.- (2012.09.16) # "Abstract Nonsense" -English ver.- (2012.09.18) # "Aniimo" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Ake (2012.09.23) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -English ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Fashion Monster" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Rinne" (loop) -English ver.- (2012.10.27) # "39" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Shinigami Record" -English ver.- (2012.11.13) # "Fashion Monster // REBOOT" -English ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English ver.- (2012.11.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" -English ver.- (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Want to Go Out with Somebody) -English ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic (2012.12.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2012.12.28) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) -English ver.- (2013.01.06) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) -English ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) -English ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.02.02) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Original ver.- (2013.02.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -English ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira x Original Mashup- (2013.03.03) # "Lie" (2013.03.07) # "Eight Hundred" -English Piano ver.- (2013.3.11) # "PONPONPON" -English ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) -English ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English Piano ver.- (2013.04.13) # "Donor Song" -English ver.- (2013.04.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.04.29) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2013.05.12) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2013.05.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Lonely Hide & Seek) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) -English ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Short ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Full ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2013.08.17) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Summertime Record" -English Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -English Band ver.- (2013.10.13) # "Trick and Treat" -English Reborn! ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Reboot" -English ver.- (2013.12.10) # "Dramatic Market Ride" (Tamako Market OP) -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English dj-Jo mix ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Lost Time Memory" -English Classical Rock ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.01.16) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) -English ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Ochame Kinou" -Lazy English ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English Piano ver.- (2014.03.05) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Macaron" -English ver.- (2014.03.30) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Engilsh ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.04.15) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.05.03) # "Shounen Brave" -English Arrange ver.- (2014.05.13) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.07.28) # "America ~We Are Alright!~" -English ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Kami no Manimani" -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.08.03) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- - feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.08.03) # "Inokori Sensei" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic (2014.08.16) # "Terror" -English ver.- (2014.09.06) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- (2015.01.30) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She has musical theater and sang in school choirs since elementary school, and when she was 14, she started taking voice lessons.JubyPhonic's Facebook information * She likes Kanno Yoko, Osamurai-san, Kikuo, Linkin Park, Lady Gaga, Coldplay and UVERWorld. * She loves to interact with her fans and replies to their YouTube comments in a funny and teeny way. * She took the name "JubyPhonic P" because it rhymed with "Juby comics", which she has been drawing at that time. She added the P "because it seemed right".JubyPhonic's about Page * She started going by just "Juby" after realizing that the P in her name can also stand for "producer". * She sings in English, because she thought she will be embarrasing herself by singing in Japanese, and writes her own translyrics, because normally dubs don't live up to the original. * Her brother taught her how to mix. * She lives in Houston.JubyPhonic's SoundCloud information * Her favorite utaite is kradness.JubyPhonic's tumblr. answer about her favorite utaite * She has worked professionally as a voice actor for Sentai Filmworks for a couple of years[5]. * She knows that Crusher P is ''crushing ''on her hardcore. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Wordpress * Comic * SoundCloud * MediaFire * Facebook * Flavors * deviantART * 4shared * Anime News Network